Red and Black
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: Sammy and Dean are attacked by a pack of Adlets.


**I'm writing Karaoke! Just be pationt. *Smilez***

_Spoilers: NONE!_

_Prompt: Red and Black _

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own Supernatural as much as I own Africa. Not at all._

_Author's Notes: Red and black reminded me of bruises and blood, and that of Supernatural, so here._

~VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV~

"Sammy!" The deep baritone of a male pierced the air, cutting through the soft growls and grunts of the Adlets, making all seven whip around and emit a frenzy of yips and snarls. The tallest of the group started towards the lone man, who was still staring at the bloody form that vaguely looked like his brother.

When he started to feel his breath, Dean Winchester turned away his eyes from his brother and looked up into the soulless ones of the Alpha. His own eyes were burning of a fury unlike any other, while the Adlet just appeared hungry.

In a flash of teeth, the Adlet attacked, barely missing Dean's arm. He ducked left and took quick stock of the room.

The shack had long since been deserted so maintenance had fallen short, letting the roof leak white, as the same with the door and windows. Debris lay scattered about, no one pile largest. Yet in all of in, not one silver item could be seen, which gave way to the thought, _I'm screwed._

Dean narrowly missed a fatal injury, instead having the claws clip his side, where his jacket was torn to the side. "That was my favorite jacket!" He screeched, the straw that broke the camel's back falling over his problems, and he pounced.

He may have been only human, but his fury multiplied him and he became the splitting image of the Adlet; savage, strong, speedy, and loud. He growled and snarled back, lashing out with all his limbs all the while trying to avoid the Adlets own attacks. His foot connected with its gut the same moment its teeth clamped down on his arm, and bright red spurted outward as the Adlet was torn backwards.

Dean screamed in pain and rushed at the Alpha. Neither noticed the pack, which stood back and watched its leader, certain he would win. And he would if Dean couldn't find something silver, and quick.

Dean realized this soon after he was thrown into a wall. When his vision cleared, he locked eyes with one of the pack and realized what they did. His head cleared for the moment and he rolled away from the creatures lumbering paw. Franticly his eyes searched the ground while his right arm clutched his side, where bright red flowed freely.

Black bruises ran up and down his arms where the creature had grabbed him. He was losing, and all of them knew it. Even Sammy did, who was barely conscious anymore.

Dean's hand swept across a wooden beam and he saw something gleam out of the corner of his eye. Before he could investigate it though, he felt a paw clamp down on his arm and roared as searing hot pain coated his arm where the claws dug in. He pushed his eyes to focus and saw the object clearly for only a second.

It was small, barley bigger than his hand, but had a sharp point, not at all dull. It had clearly broken off from a wandering traveler's gadget recently, and for that, Dean was thankful. The object was obviously silver and not one of the creatures had noticed it.

With its hold on his arm, the Alpha showed its teeth in a leering smile and tossed Dean horizontally, where he lucked out, because he landed right by the silver object.

He bit down on his lip, his teeth pushing down so hard beads of blood began to dribble down his chin. He slowly reached behind him with his good hand and his pain ridden fingers closed around the blunt end of the object, a sigh of relief skittering across his lips. He pulled it closer to him and finally lifted his gaze, finding his adversary only a couple feet away.

The creature's teeth glinted in the dim light of the Alaskan wilderness. He advanced upon the small human at his feet, ready to take the kill strike. All he knew is that his pack was hungry, and two would suit them for a good time before they were free to feast on many more travelers.

One foot away. He crouched down and growled, his tongue lolling out to meet the tip of flesh. He surged forward-

Where his neck collided with the sharp edge of the silver object. He tried to roar in pain, but all that came out was a gurgle and his blood sprayed on Dean's face. Dean pressed his lips tightly together and shut his eyes as a waterfall of red poured from the Adlet's wound, his body spasming violently before falling forward and knocking the wind from Dean's lungs.

Using the last bit of his strength, he shoved the limp body of the Alpha to the ground and lay back, gasping. He didn't notice when the pack ran off, jumping out of every available space. The Alpha was dead, so no longer were they a pack, but loners with no leader.

Dean or Sam didn't understand why they had run until they heard the sled of dogs yipping away. As they fell on their last shred of consciousness, they saw a light shine through the window to their eyes, the shouts of a man, and heared the faint echo of a heavy smashing sound. Afterwards, the world dissolved into red and black.


End file.
